


Yesterday

by musiclovingbitch



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclovingbitch/pseuds/musiclovingbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what happened the morning after their first time. (Written for the 2015 Klaine Advent Challenge. Day 24: Yesterday)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed work, so please notify me of any mistakes I'm made! Thank you in advance.

When Kurt wakes up, the first thing he sees is hair. Raven coloured locks are in front of him, tickling his nose. He makes a noise in the back of his throat, a mix of shock and confusion.

At the sound, the hair starts to move and he becomes even more confused, a little scared even. Right at that moment though, everything comes back to him. Yesterday's memories come back to him.

The play, and then the after party they decided to skip in favor of-- he tightens the hold he has on Blaine's waist.

He hears a sigh and Blaine shifts backwards, effectively pressing their bodies closer. Kurt smiles, a private smile reserved only for Blaine.

He tenderly noses the back of Blaine's neck, feeling him stir in his arms.

"Kurt?" comes the question, voice hoarse from lack of usage.

"Good morning." Kurt responds, voice equally hoarse.

"Good morning." Blaine echoes.

He wiggles a bit and turns around, doing so without Kurt's arms breaking their hold on him, an admittedly impressive feat.

Once their eyes meet, they both smile softly at each other and choose not to say anything else, content to simply stare at the other's face, taking each other in.

"Hey." whispers Blaine.

"Hello." responds Kurt, whispering as well, before he leans in and gives Blaine a peck. It's a closed mouth kiss that lasts about a second, but it's enough to make Blaine's smile widen impossibly.

They stay like that for a few minutes, knowing that there isn't a chance of being caught by wondering parents. Kurt is on the verge of falling asleep again, the sheer comfort of having Blaine close to him enveloping him in a cloud of warmth, when Blaine speaks up, effectively ruining the moment.

"My ass hurts." he says, but Kurt can't detect any negative undertone to his voice, and when he opens his eyes he sees that Blaine is smiling at him. Kurt can't help the smile that bloomes on his face. They start laughing, from giddiness or sleepiness they can't tell.

"Is it really bad?" Kurt asks, his expression morphing into a concerned one, despite Blaine's apparent happiness over his predicament.

"No, no, don't worry." Blaine responds, and gives him a reassuring smile that makes him feel like all his worries and troubles have just melted away. "I mean, I'm sore as hell, but otherwise I'm..." he pauses, takes a deep breath, trying to find the right word. "perfect." he says decidedly.

Kurt nods, acknowledging Blaine's words and shuffles forward, trying to mold their bodies together.

"Uh, easy there tiger, I'm still sore from last night." Blaine says goodheartedly, and laughs a little. Kurt joins him, and brings up a hand to gently smack his bicep.

"Oh, stop it, you." he says.

They stay on the bed for another half hour, simply reveling in the silence, and each other's presense. Kurt's stomach rumbles, the sound startling both of them from their leizurely touches and occasional kisses.

Kurt hides his face in Blaine's chest, embarassed. Blaine pets his back and reassures him it's perfectly fine, all the while trying to hold in his laughter.

"Kurt, it's no problem, I'm actually feeling hungry myself. Let's just go down to the kitchen and make breakfast." he proposes, hands still running up and down the length of Kurt's back.

He feels Kurt nod against him and reluctantly gets up. Kurt rolls over and stares at the ceiling. Just before Blaine leaves the room however, he speaks up

"Blaine?" he call out, making him stop and turn around. "I love you." he says, not looking away from the ceiling. He hears footsteps and glances back down only to see Blaine coming back towards him.

"What?" he questons.

Blaine reaches the bed, takes Kurt's face between his hands and kisses him. It has more force behind it, but it's still close-mouthed.

"What was that for?" Kurt asks, bewildered but really, really pleased.

"Brownie points." Blaine responds, shrugging nonchalantly. He makes his way across the room, but stops on the doorway. He turns his head and says

"Oh, and by the way, I love you too." before leaving the room.

Kurt smiles and continues to stare up at the ceiling, wondering how on earth he had gotten so lucky, a smile tugging at his lips.

~*~

After a few minutes he decides to get up as well, curious to see what Blaine has been up to.

He enters the kitchen and finds Blaine, eating cereal with his headphones on, his head nodding along to the beat.

Kurt goes up to him and takes his headphones off, placing a gently kiss on the unruly mass of curls on top of Blaine's head. Blaine looks up at him.

"Hey. I didn't know if you wanted to go back to sleep or not, so I just wore headphones." Blaine answers Kurt's unasked question.

Kurt nods in understanding, touched that Blaine would do this, trivial as it may seem. He lays another kiss on Blaine's head, and walks over to the cabinet to grab a bowl and spoon of his own.

He joins Blaine on the kitchen table and makes his own bowl of cereal. They eat silently, still trying to fully wake up.

When they're almost finished, Kurt asks the question that has been on his mind since they woke up

"So, uh..." he trails off, unsure, but continues, needing to know this. "You _did_ enjoy last night, didn't you?" he asks, resolutely _not_ looking at Blaine, and finding his almost empty cereal bowl to be suddenly very interesting.

There's a beat of silence before a hand lands on top of his, prompting him to look up and meet Blaine's gaze.

Blaine's face is serious when he says "Kurt, you have no idea just how much."

He continues to look at him intensely, trying to convey his feelings about yesterday's events.

"Well, I think I'll get an idea pretty soon." he teases, trying to break the tension that had suddenly filled the room.

The tension in the room now is up because of a completely different reason, and they both hurry to finish whatever is left of their breakfast, in order to make out some more.

They don't do anything besides make out that morning, deciding that Blaine was too sore to repeat what they'd done yesterday.

And when, a few days later, they get a whole evening on their own, they make sure Kurt gets the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Also rebloggable on Tumblr at http://musiclovingbitch.tumblr.com/post/135846376215/yesterday for anyone interested.
> 
> Oh my goodness, I've made it! Actually done it! One fic for each day of the Klaine Advent, baby! Did you like any fic in particular? Was there a fic you didn't like? Why? If you don't want me to know who you are, you can always go on anonymous on my Tumblr. ♥


End file.
